The Big Four AUs
by 101 and more ways to fangirl
Summary: This is all about the big four. From collage, to Hogwarts, to regular, to what ever little stories that pop in my head. Their will be random stories. I'll try to keep the chapters of one little story together, but I can't promise it will always be that way. I am open to any suggestions about the big four.


Love Song

"I can't believe she would do that!" Merida yelled in her Scottish accent, as she paced back and forth in front of Jack and Hiccup; who were sitting on the couch in Merida's apartment. It used to be Rapunzel and Merida's apartment, but Rapunzel recently moved out.

"Yeah, it's not like her to do that." Hiccup said, his head resting on his hands, leaning on his legs.

"It's all because of her new boyfriend _Flynn Rider_." Jack said. His voice filled with disgust and jealousy.

"I mean, it was her idea to form a band in the first place! Then one month-ONE MONTH- before the nationals, she decides to blow us off and join Flynn's band. Flynn's band! Out of all bands, she joins Flynn's!" Merida yelled. Merida was-still is- furious at Rapunzel and Flynn. Flynn's band has been The Big Four's rival since they decided to form the band. "Who does she think she is?!"

"Any band will win with her voice." Hiccup said, adding more fuel to Merida's anger.

"And the worst part about it is she asked if we can still be friends!" Hiccup handed Merida a pillow, having dealt with her anger more than once, knew she was about to hit something. Merida snatched the pillow out of Hiccup's hands, and screamed out in frustration into it.

"I understand why she did it though." Jack said as he fell back on the couch. Merida stopped screaming as her head shout up out of the pillow, curious at what Jack is going to say. Hiccup-curious as well- turned to look at the boy sitting next to him.

_"__Hey, Rapunzel. Where were you last night? You didn't show up to rehearsal." Jack said as her walked up to Rapunzel's locker on her left side. Hiccup and Merida on her right._

_Rapunzel didn't reply to his question; she didn't even look up at him. She just kept grabbing books out of the bottom of her locker. With a sigh she stood up, "I decided to quite the band." She said._

_"__WHAT!?" Jack, Hiccup, Merida yelled I unison. Time seemed to freeze as everyone in the hallway quieted down to look at_ _them. But seeing no fight going down, they turned their attention back to whatever they were doing before._

_"__It was a tough decision, but I'm leaving to go be the lead singer in Flynn's Band." Rapunzel said, sounding like she was about to cry. "You guys h-have every right to- to be mad at –at me a- and I'm well aware t-that y-you will need n-need a new lead singer. W-well I thought about that a-and I was thinking that-that Jack could-could sing. I j-just hope th-that we could still be friends."_

_There was a moment of silence before Hiccup interrupted saying, "what?" for he was still confused and shock at what he just heard._

_It was Jack who recovered first, "Rapunzel, you can't just-"_

_"__My decision is final, Jack," Rapunzel interrupted, slamming her locker, holding back tears, "I'm sorry. I have to get to class."_

_Rapunzel pushed her way away from them and started down the hall to her next class. She was almost halfway down the hall when Merida yelled, "Are you serious! After all the effort and hard work we put into the band!"_

_Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks as everyone scurried away from the middle of the hallway, to the lockers. The scene looked like something you would see in a cowboy movie when the protagonist and the antagonist would met each other in the middle of town, and shoot at each other from a distance._

_"__As if!" Rapunzel turned around furious. The only time anyone ever saw her get like this was the day before Spring break when Jack decided to dump paint on people as they left school. It was the best prank ever until Rapunzel happened to leave at the wrong time. Before he realized who it was, he dumped green paint, ruining her favorite spring outfit. She was so mad she didn't talk to him for a week._

_"__I was the one who got the stupid schedule figured out! I was the one who freaking came up with the idea of forming a band! I was the one who freaking got you your instruments and taught you how to play them! I thought you guys would like to join a band, and it would be fun, and we would all pitch in and help out, and it would be a great bonding exercise! But, no! I was wrong! It was all the opposite. All you guys did was fight, and complain, and make excuses why you can't come to rehearsal! Instead I was the one who did everything! And I did it for you guys! And want to know what I get? Complaining, fighting, lack of effort, headaches, stress, lack of sleep. It was like a slap in the face! Everything! The all nighters to study, and making the songs!" Rapunzel couldn't hold it in anymore. She was bursting out crying. All the stress and the heartache that the band caused was showing. Everyone could see how she really felt._

_"__So don't you come yelling at me for leaving something I didn't believe would work out anymore. I wanted this to band to work, but it wasn't. It wasn't going anywhere, and it wouldn't go anywhere if all you did was complain about how rehearsals intervened with your precious archery, or hockey, and how you almost had to pull a freaken all nighter to study and almost failing your classes. Well guess what! I'm failing most of my classes! For you!" Rapunzel said. She wasn't yelling anymore but she was still crying. When nobody responded she turned around and started walking away, but stopped for a moment to think. _

_"__You know Flynn found me one night crying, and walked me home. While we were walking back I told him how I felt about the band, and what I planned on what the band will do. He offered me a spot in my band instead, and I immediately turned him down, but we still hung out sometimes. It kinda became a routine for him to walk me back to the apartment. When you guys had that big fight I thought it was over. So I took up on that offer. I thought," Rapunzel choke back a sob, "I thought the band was over. So I left." _

_With that she walked away; leaving everyone shocked out of their minds. Even Merida was a little shocked, but that was quickly overpowered by anger. She too, walked away from everyone, but not like Rapunzel had. No, Merida stormed off soon followed by Jack and Hiccup. _

Ever since then Jack, Hiccup, and Merida has been ignoring, and avoiding Rapunzel everyway they can. Jack and Hiccup being more polite about it than Merida.


End file.
